


Wake Up Call

by orphan_account



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, based on a vine, surprise they had sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Tumblr prompt, based off of that one vine. Romeo tries to give Benvolio a wake up call; what he finds is something literally no one but him wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of that one vine where the dude goes into his friend's room to wake him up and another guy pops out of bed next to him. I found it on Tumblr, and the caption said "Imagine your OTP"- my sister then dared me to write this.
> 
> https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ

Romeo grinned widely, the camera clutched in his hands jostling slightly as he approached the closed bedroom door of his cousin. It was early in the morning; the sun had broken over the hills not even an hour ago, and even the servants weren’t up and working just yet. It was the perfect time to play a prank on Benvolio; Romeo had planned it since last night, and even set his alarm to wake him up before he knew his cousin, a habitually late sleeper, would have risen.

Silent as a mouse, he crept into the darkened room and fumbled along the wall for a light switch; the room illuminated, he could see the large lump of a figure under Benvolio’s covers, the only recognizable feature a shock of brown hair sticking out from the blankets. His smile widened to an almost evil degree; switching on the camera, he held it up and gave it a wink before creeping to the very edge of Benvolio’s bed.

_“Wake up, sleepyhead!”_ he suddenly shouted, so suddenly that Benvolio immediately began scrambling around in the covers blindly as if a shot had gone off right near his ear. This Romeo had expected; what he had never seen coming was the second person that suddenly popped out from under the covers, groaning.

Mercutio blinked sleepily at Romeo, his golden hair a tangled mess; it was clear that he was shirtless. “What the hell are you doing?”

Romeo stood shock still for a moment, taking in his cousin and best friend in bed together. Then, almost as a single unit, all three boys’ gazes slowly drifted to the camera in Romeo’s hand.

Romeo bolted out of the room and Mercutio was hot on his tail, shouting and snarling. As Romeo took off down the hall, Mercutio- quite literally- streaked after him, while inside the room Benvolio had hastily pulled on a pair of shorts. He stood at his bedroom door, holding a bundle of Mercutio’s clothes under his arm and watching both boys sprint away with a blank expression on his face.

Benvolio looked down at the clothing, sighed, dropped them on the floor and closed the door behind him. It was too early for this; Mercutio could get the camera from Romeo. He was going back to bed.


End file.
